Agent of Achilles
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is teleported back in time to Ancient Greece, and is trained by the mighty warrior Achilles as his agent, even unto the famous Trojan War. Not a crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

_**AGENT OF ACHILLES  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, or Troy, or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported into the past where he is taken in and trained by the great Achilles, becoming his agent even up until the Trojan War.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**3200 Years Ago. **

**After Decades Of Warfare, Agamemnon, King Of Mycenae, Has Forced The Kingdoms Of Greece Into A Loose Alliance. **

**Only Thessaly Remains Unconquered. **

**Agamemnon's Brother, Menelaus, King Of Sparta, Is Weary Of Battle. He Seeks To Make Peace With Troy, The Most Powerful Rival To The Emerging Greek Nation. **

**Achilles, Considered The Greatest Warrior Ever Born, Fights For The Greek Army. But His Disdain For Agamemnon's Rule Threatens To Break The Fragile Alliance Apart. **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Thessaly, Greece (1196 BC)

On a barren, almost desolate land, two great armies marched against each other. They paused not a football fields length from each other as their kings drew forward in their chariots to begin what many considered the 'opening negotiations and terms' for the battle.

For the Grecian army rode Agamemnon, king of Greece. For the Thessalonians rode Triopas, king of Thessaly.

The two chariots stopped a good distance from each other, and both kings stepped forward to address each other.

Agamemnon himself was a shorter, bulky built man, dressed in silver and gold armor, long brown hair and his beard neatly trimmed. Triopas, while slightly taller and leaner, appeared older than Agamemnon, dressed in dull black armor. Both men carried a scepter that marked them as kings, but also rulers of their lands.

High above, a cawing of crows took slight attention.

"Good day for the crows." Agamemnon said with a smirk.

"Remove your army from my land." Triopas demanded.

"I like your land. I think we'll stay. I like your soldiers too." the Mycenaean king said, looking past the older man towards his soldiers.

"They won't fight for you." the upset Thessalonian king stated.

"That's what the Messenians said. And the Arcadians and the Epeians. Now, they all fight for me."

"You can't have the whole world Agamemnon. It's too big, even for you." Triopas stated.

Agamemnon just laughs as he says this.

"I don't want to watch another massacre. Let's settle this war in the old manner. Your best fighter against my best." he suggested.

"And if my man wins?" Triopas asked cautiously.

"We'll leave Thessaly for good." the Mycenaean king said.

Satisfied with that, Triopas looked back to his army before shouting, "Boagrius!"

The soldiers started cheering as their champion pushed his way to the front of the line.

He was a large, muscular man, dressed only in a leather kilt of sorts, arm bands, wrist guards, boots, and a metal ring around his neck. He was bald on top, a small patch of hair surrounding his mouth. He had several scars from his previous battles, but many had faded over time. In his hands he carried two spears and a shield as he stared defiantly at the opposing army.

"Achilles!" Agamemnon shouted.

Silence echoed over Agamemnon's army as no man came forth.

The Thessalonians laughed a bit at this lack of warrior.

"Boagrius has this effect on many heroes." Triopas said with a smirk.

"Careful who you insult, old king." Agamemnon declared.

A horse man rode up to him.

"My king, Achilles is not with the army." the horseman said.

"Where Is He?" Agamemnon shouted.

"I sent his man to look for him."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The young man rode back to the camp and found Achilles sleeping in his tent with two naked women by his side.

He sighed as he gently touched the shoulder of the blond man, only to have a hand shoot up and grasp his neck. The young man sighed, as if annoyed by this, as a mop of messy blond hair looked up and blinked his eyes at him.

"I was having a good dream, Shinji. A very good dream." Achilles said as he released his man.

"I'm sure. But Agamemnon has called for you." Shinji stated.

"I'll speak to the Mycenaean King in the morning."

"It is morning, Achilles. The armies are waiting for you."

Achilles groaned as he rose up from his bed, ignoring the still slumbering women he pushed aside.

"So... Agamemnon has called for me. _His_ best warrior against the Thessalonians?" Achilles sighed as he started to get dressed.

"Yes." Shinji stated.

Achilles shook his head and continued dressing.

"And the man I am to fight?" he asked.

"He's as large as the one you fought at Ephyae."

"Huh. Perhaps I should let you fight him, then." he said, not sounding impressed.

After Achilles was dressed in his black armor, spear and shield in hands, the pair rode out to the battle field.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Greek army roared in hearty satisfaction, chanting Achilles name as he rode towards them and through them as they parted like a living ocean.

"Perhaps we should have our war tomorrow when you're better rested." Agamemnon declared to Achilles as he stepped forward to his foe. "I should have you whipped for your imprudence!" Agamemnon stated, as if it were a real threat.

Achilles paused as he looked back to the ruthless king.

"Perhaps you should fight him then." Achilles said.

Just then, Nestor, Agamemnon's oldest friend and advisor, an aged man with long white hair, moved up to Achilles side as the man was walking away.

"Achilles? Achilles! Look at the men's faces. You can save hundreds of them. You can end this war with a swing of your sword. Let them go home to their wives."

Achilles looked to the men, and then to Nestor, before drawing out his spear.

"I have a better suggestion. SHINJI!" the dark-garbed warror said.

Through the crowd, a slightly younger man, dressed in the black armor of the Myrmidons, stepped forward and approached Achilles.

"Yes, my lord?" Shinji asked.

"Kill that man." he said, pointing to the much larger Boagrius. "End this war." Achilles said.

Shinji looked to the large man and then back to Achilles, sighing as he did.

"As you wish." Shinji said, bowing to him as he stepped around Achilles and moved onto the battle field towards the much larger and stronger man.

"What are you doing?' Agamemnon hissed to the blond man.

"Winning this war for you." Achilles simply stated.

Agamemnon just growled. "Of all the warlords loved by the gods, I hate him the most." he said as Achilles had his back to the king.

Boagrius just laughed as he saw the younger, skinnier man approach him.

Shinji started off slowly, walking towards his enemy with sword and shield in both hands.

Boagrius growled as he hefted his spear and hurled it towards him. The spear flew, and struck the shield, Shinji spinning it around and dropping it to his feet.

He picked up his pace.

Boagrius hefted his other spear and tossed it towards Shinji's head. Shinji tilted his head to the side, the spear missing by inches.

Boagrius drew his sword and howled as he pushed himself into a full charge.

Shinji gripped his sword and dashed forward, his sword his only weapon.

Right as they were on top of each other, Shinji veered to the right, leaping up to grip the edge of his opponents shield, pushing off of it and spinning around with amazing grace and speed, dodging Boagrius's incoming sword as he maneuvered behind him in mid-air, swinging his sword to slice at the back of Boagrius's head. His sword made what many would call a small incision in the mans neck. But to a well educated person like Shinji, the incision cut at the base of his skull severed his spinal chord and in effect, cut off all function between his body and his brain.

Shinji landed on his feet and walked steadily towards the army of Thessaly, as Boagrius stumbled, stopped his walk, and fell to the ground, face-first.

The entire field was silent, yet the army of Agamemnon slowly started cheering at the victory this boy had given them. Agamemnon ground his teeth, though Achilles had a satisfied grin on his face.

Shinji stared down the army of Thessaly, barely keeping his breathing contained as he looked for any sign that they would lunge to the attack and avenge their brother.

He saw none.

"Is There No One Else?" Shinji shouted at the army. "Is There No One Else?"

Receiving no response, Shinji turned his head as he saw the older king, Triopas, step towards him.

"Who are you, soldier?" Triopas asked him.

"Shinji Ikari, Agent of Achilles, the son of Peleus." Shinji replied.

"Shinji Ikari, Agent of Achilles. I will remember those names. The ruler of Thessaly carries this scepter." the older man said, holding up the black, finely carved scepter. "Give it to your king."

"As my lord would say, he is not my king." Shinji stated and walked away from the king.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This story was written mostly for the heck of it. After watching the movie 'Troy' several times I came to several realizations: Achilles, Hector and Patroclus didn't need to die. (Well, maybe Patroclus since he had very little idea as to what war was, and that's only because he wanted to prove himself. He's a lot like Kensuke Aida, all eager and no experience)

Paris didn't deserve to really live, since he thought only of his own selfish needs. Don't get me wrong, he's got fantastic taste in women, he just has bad judgement when bedding the wives of other men. This was just an excuse to get Agamemnon to bring 50,000 Greeks to Troy in order to take the city.

Politics at it's worst. And I hate politics.

So, by writing this story I am hoping to rewrite the story itself. A bold move, I know, but one I think I can live with. I also don't know who to pair Shinji up with, if anyone at all.

This is only a first chapter. But tell me what you think of it.


	2. Called To War

_**AGENT OF ACHILLES**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Troy, or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji's origin is revealed as the Greeks plan to make war against the Trojans, and several unique and powerful allies come to Shinji's aid in this epic struggle.

Authors Notes: I am going to be using the Greek Gods for this story. I didn't put them in the last chapter because there was no need for it.

The character of **Amerzia** courtesy of SerpentKing707

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Called To War**

It started 15 years ago.

Shinji had been inside his Eva 01, trapped and passed out, when he suddenly found himself in the middle of a battlefield between two groups of men wearing thick armor and wielding swords and spears. People were dying all around him and Shinji got stepped on more than a few times, before he got to his feet and started trying to find a way out. It was then that a large man in brown armor came at him with an axe. Shinji managed to dodge the attack and stumbled over an already deceased man. He fumbled around and found part of a discarded spear lying next to him. Grabbing the spear he impulsively thrust it into the man who was trying to kill him, perhaps not fully realizing that the pointed end of the spear was what was thrust into the man's chest.

The man died before he fell to the ground, just as Shinji was suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled out from under the much larger corpse. When Shinji looked back, he saw that he was being lead away by a young man who looked to be about 16 years of age, dressed in black armor with a sword in his hand.

It wasn't until the pair were off the battlefield that the young man, who called himself Achilles, demanded to know who Shinji was and how he had gotten there. He made no comment about his plugsuit, and just asked his name. It was obvious to the young Achilles that Shinji was a foreigner, though he wondered how he had got there.

Shinji had no explanation that would make sense, when he realized who he was speaking to and where he had ended up. Despite the impossibility of it all. So he told Achilles that he and his family were on a merchants journey, got separated from his parents a few days ago and hadn't seen them since.

Achilles and his then living father, Peleus, couldn't waste time to go looking for Shinji's family, so they decided to make Shinji one of them, seeing as how he had already killed one of their enemies. Peleus made Shinji into his ward, as well as the companion of his son, Achilles, who didn't seem upset with the idea.

The only truly strange thing out of all of this, was that somehow, Shinji was able to understand them, as well as they were able to understand him. He didn't question it.

For 8 years afterwards, until the day of Peleus's death, Shinji grew in strength, skill, physical size and even attractiveness. His skills, however, were not marred by the introduction of medicine and music by his adopted mother, Thetis.

Thetis herself, said to be an immortal goddess, was pleased to have Shinji welcomed to their family. While she loved her son, she was glad to have another person to share her own talents with.

Despite being thrust into war after war, as he followed his brother and father around, Shinji actually found his life far better than the one he had had back in Tokyo-3.

Achilles proved to be a rather kind, supportive, and even protective brother. Peleus, though strict, spent a good deal of time with Shinji making him strong of body and mind. (He would have neither a fool nor a weakling for a son) And Thetis, who loved both her sons equally, was proud of Shinji for growing in more ways than that of warfare.

Even after his adopted fathers death, Shinji continued to grow in strength and skill, even so much as to become a skilled sailor, a physician, a musician, a cook, and an archer as well as a swordsman. Anyone who saw him fight would say that he rivaled Achilles in skill.

Shinji's only response to that was that it was Achilles who had taught him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The war in Thessaly done, The Myrmidons returned to Phtia, Greece. To the city of Larisa where Achilles was once again met by his cousin, Patroclus.

"Another war I missed, cousin." the young man said.

"Your time will come, cousin." Achilles said, embracing his cousin warmly. "I assure you."

While Shinji was glad to see Patroclus, he thought Achilles cousin was too much like Kensuke Aida. Both seemed to have a love of war, and Shinji couldn't help but wonder if Kensuke wasn't Patroclus reincarnated back in Tokyo-3.

"Shinji!" Patroclus shouted to the agent.

"Patroclus!" Shinji replied, clasping their arms tightly in brotherly fashion.

"My cousin tells me you won the war in Thessaly." the young man stated.

"I killed one man to prevent the slaughter of thousands. It seemed a fair trade." Shinji smiled.

"Ah, you're too modest. My cousin gives you the honor he was chosen for. Come now, I wish to hear everything."

_Yes, definitely like Kensuke._ Shinji thought as he went into description of the battle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the same day on their return to Larisa that Shinji received word that Prince Paris of Troy had taken Queen Helen from Sparta.

At hearing this, a deep sense of dread welled up inside him.

Mostly because he knew what was to happen next. The Trojan War. The greatest war of this age. He also knew that Paris taking Helen would only anger Menelaus, who was the brother of Agamemnon, king of Mycenae and virtually all of Greece.

While Shinji had no love of Agamemnon, same as Achilles, he wasn't foolish as to what the 'king of kings' would do now that Helen had gone with Paris. He would use this to his advantage, to take Troy on behalf of his brother.

Shinji had met Menelaus once, and found him to be a proud, hard-bitten warrior. But honorable, to a fault. The same could not be said of Agamemnon. He had only heard of Prince Hector and Prince Paris, yet he had no reason to doubt what he had heard. Hector was a warrior, the defender of Troy. A kind father and a devoted husband. Paris was more a lover, someone who had bedded many women, yet never married.

And then there was Helen.

_Helen. It's been so long since we last saw each other. I wonder how more beautiful you've become?_ Shinji thought as he sat amongst the temple ruins.

He had met Helen long ago, before he had met Menelaus, and found her to be both beautiful yet sad at the prospect of what she had to do for her country. Her marriage to Menelaus was one of political convenience, as he knew that Helen was not happy at the prospect of marrying for anything other than love.

But Shinji couldn't do anything about that at the time, since his feelings for Helen were merely one of friendship.

He was brought back out of these thoughts as he watched Achilles and Patroclus engage in a duel at the ruins. He had come here to clear his head, to think and read, only to find Achilles training Patroclus in the way of the sword. He would have gone and left them, had Achilles insisted that he stay. He didn't know why, but he figured that maybe it was to help give Patroclus pointers as well.

Though that had yet to be asked of him.

"Never hesitate." Achilles said as he pressed his advantage to the boy as he dodged away.

Patroclus raced up the steps as Achilles followed him, only to get attacked by Patroclus again, who managed to aim his sword against Achilles neck.

"Nervous?" Patroclus asked.

Achilles deflected the wooden sword, grabbed his cousin, threw him against a pillar and thrust his sword into Patroclus's neck.

"Petrified!" Achilles triumphantly smirked.

The pair battled until Achilles spun his sword around and swung it at Patroclus's neck, holding the sword at a downward angle as he did.

"You told me never to change sword hands." Patroclus stated before moving to attack again.

"Yes. When you know how to use it, you won't be taking my orders." Achilles replied as he moved back, allowing Patroclus to attack, yet he deflected strike after strike.

"Horsemen." Shinji said casually before the clopping of hooves and whinnies were heard.

"I know." Achilles said as he knocked Patroclus's sword away from him, then walked over to a collection of weapons sitting on the ground. Kicking up a spear into his hands he hurled it a good distance into a tree, right where the group of soldiers on horseback had stopped.

A bearded man dressed in brown leather armor grinned as he dismounted and pulled the spear from the tree.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend." the man said, tossing the spear back to Achilles as he ascended the steps to see his old friend.

Achilles smiled at the bearded man, while Shinji set down his scroll to listen as to what the man had to say.

"Patroclus, my cousin. Odysseus, king of Ithaca." Achilles introduced the pair to each other, holding Patroclus by his arm as a restraint. "You already know Shinji."

Shinji bowed to the man, who bowed back before turning to Patroclus.

"Patroclus. I knew your parents well. I miss them." Odysseus said, resting his arm on Patroclus's shoulder. "Now you have these two watching over you. Learning from the great Achilles and his agent Shinji. Kings, would kill for the honor."

"Are you here at Agamemnon's bidding?" Achilles asked curtly, as if he knew why he had come.

Odysseus sighed, rubbing his beard. "We need to talk."

The pair walk off a ways as Shinji and Patroclus held back.

"I will not fight for him." Achilles said, more like declaring.

"I'm not asking you to fight for him. I'm asking you to fight for the Greeks." Odysseus said.

"Why? Are the Greeks tired of fighting each other?" he asked, almost amused.

"For now." Odysseus replied.

"The Trojans never harmed me." Achilles stated.

"They insulted Greece."

"They insulted one Greek. A man who couldn't hold onto his wife. What business is that of mine?" He argued.

"Your business is war, my friend." Odysseus stated.

"Is it? Menelaus may be a man of honor, but Agamemnon is not." Achilles stated.

"Let Achilles fight for honor. Let Agamemnon fight for power. And let the gods decide which man to glorify." the king boasted slightly.

"For The Greeks!" Patroclus shouted, lunging at Achilles, who side-stepped the attack while tossing his wooden sword to Shinji, the agent taking Achilles place in the swordplay.

"Forget Agamemnon. Fight for me. My wife will feel much better if she knows you are by my side. I'll feel much better." Odysseus said to Achilles, while out of the corner of his eye he watched Shinji fight with Patroclus. "You and your agent, of course."

Shinji deflected Patroclus's attack effortlessly, as if he were fighting an angry child. And just like an angry child, Shinji used his wooden sword to swat Patroclus on his backside after disabling him of his weapon, ending their fight.

"We're sending the largest fleet that ever sailed. A thousand ships." Odysseus stated.

"Prince Hector. Is he as good a warrior as they say?" Patroclus asked, rubbing his Shinji-gained injuries.

"The best, of all Trojans. Some say he's better than all the Greeks too." the king replied.

Shinji rolled his eyes while Achilles just smirked. Both knew that this was a rather lame attempt to try and goad them into accepting his challenge.

"Even if your cousin doesn't come, I hope you will join us Patroclus. We could use a strong arm like yours." Odysseus said.

"Play your tricks on me, but not my cousin." Achilles said with a mild-warning as Shinji quickly thrust his wooden sword towards the man, as if trying to separate the two.

"You have your swords. I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us." Odysseus said, grinning as he casually planed his hand over his heart.

Shinji relented as the pair smiled at each other, Odysseus turned to leave.

"We sail for Troy in three days." the Ithacan king said.

He paused and turned towards Achilles.

"This war will never be forgotten. Nor will the heroes who fight in it." he said before leaving.

Shinji, Achilles and Patroclus just watched as Odysseus left, before the 'greatest of warriors' turned to his agent.

"And what do you think about this, Shinji?" Achilles asked.

"Why ask me? You have a mind that can decide on it's own." Shinji replied as he sat down on a large stone next to his brother.

"It's because I respect your opinion, my brother. For fifteen years you've stood by my side. You've killed for me, bled for me, shared my victories and defeats, and have never led me astray." Achilles stated.

"Why would I? You took me in when I was lost, gave me a family, made me strong." Shinji said.

"As such, you know me better than anyone. That is why I ask. Should I go, or should I not?"

Shinji thought about that for a few seconds.

"If you go, it should be for the right reasons." he finally said. "Agamemnon isn't going just to get Menelaus's wife back. He goes _to_ Troy, _for_ Troy. He'll destroy it if he cannot have it. So, we need another reason."

"What reason then?" Achilles asked.

"For you. Your glory, your name echoing through the centuries. Odysseus is right. This war will not be forgotten. Ever. And if you go, I will follow, as I always have. I will stand by your side, deflect the arrows and spears of your enemies away from you. And if I have to, I will die defending you."

Achilles looked at him strangely. While it was good to hear that Shinji was up for a fight, it wasn't what he expected to hear.

"You're meant for much better than this, Shinji." Achilles said.

Shinji sighed. "Yes. I wish for peace. With a family of my own to raise and love. Even though war is all I have ever known. A strange irony, really." he replied.

"Indeed. Though for everything you have done, you deserve such a reward." Achilles said. "You choose to fight in war, after which you choose to live in peace."

"Then.... if the choice was mine.... I say.... we go to Troy." Shinji said. "So that at least our names will remain long after our bones have become dust."

Achilles smiled as he clasped his hand over Shinji's shoulder.

"You wish for peace, yet you say we should go to war." Achilles said.

"Only when there are no more enemies to fight will we have peace." Shinji stated. "Though.... you should probably talk to mother about this."

"Of course." Achilles said as he walked off in order to do just that.

Shinji continued his reading while Patroclus practiced his swordsmanship. It was right then that a beautiful woman appeared next to Shinji.

"So. The war against Troy has come." the woman exclaimed.

"Yes. I knew it would." Shinji said, not looking up from his scroll.

He did this because he knew who it was.

"You could have said something to Achilles. Informed him of what is to come." she said.

"But then he would wonder how I knew such a thing. Despite our years of friendship." he replied.

"Perhaps. Still, I wish you well."

Shinji finally looked up at the woman.

She had long blond hair, cream-colored skin, both a perfect figure and face, dressed in a white dress that seemed to glow with a heavenly light, a pink shawl wrapped around her neck and waist, a single red flower placed gently upon her left ear. Her eyes a mesmerizing blue.

"The Goddess of Love, wishes me well, in a campaign of war?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"For what reason, may I ask?"

"Several, really. But the most important reason, is because I have been offended." she stated.

"Offended? By who?" Shinji asked, as if quick to defend the goddesses honor.

"By Paris, the Trojan prince." she said. "In his theft of Helen."

"But... didn't he love Helen so much that he took her with him to Troy?" he asked, confused.

Aphrodite scoffed. "Love. What does he know of love? He knows of lust, only. Paris has 'loved' many women, even my Acolytes, and cares not for any of them. For if he did he would have stayed with them. He uses love as an excuse to bed as many women as possible. His affection for Helen is simply because she is the most beautiful woman he has ever known. He is a selfish fool. For this reason, I have persuaded Apollo to turn a blind eye to the needs of Troy."

Shinji stared at the woman.

"You persuaded...?" Shinji asked, as the goddess gave him a sly smile. "I won't ask how you have done this, but Achilles has not made up his mind yet if we should go or not."

"He will. You and his mother have given him great persuasion in this. I wish you well, Shinji Ikari. In battle.... and in love."

Shinji looked back and saw she was gone.

_In battle.... and in love? What did she mean by that?_ He wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A lone rider on horseback rode towards the ruins, passing Odysseus and his men. The rider halted the horse, seeing Shinji sitting by the stone ruins. Now alone. The rider dismounted the horse and crept slowly, quietly, with spear in hand, towards Shinji while he read his scroll.

It was in this instance, that Patroclus saw the spear carrying warrior, and decided to attack.

However, he made too much noise in his approach, causing the warrior to spin around and strike him with the end of the spear, knocking him down. The warrior flipped the edge of the spear around and pointed it at Patroclus's throat.

Before either of them could speak, Shinji flew past the trees and slammed his staff against the spear of the warrior, driving him away from Patroclus.

Achilles arrived nearly a minute later and quickly approached the battle, watching as Shinji battled the mysterious warrior who was wrapped in thick cloth and leather, covering his face and most of his body, which included a scarf that hid everything but his eyes. Achilles looked at the warrior and suddenly realized something before smiling as he pulled Patroclus from the ground.

"Shouldn't we help Shinji?" Patroclus asked.

Achilles looked over and saw that Shinji was holding his own against the warrior, matching his staff against the warriors spear strike-for-strike, then spun his staff low to try and knock the warrior off his feet. The warrior jumped over his staff, landed, and brought his spear down towards Shinji's head. Shinji brought his staff up over his head at the last second and blocked the spear.

Shinji looked straight up into the warriors eyes and gasped. The warrior had stopped attacking, but that was not the issue.

"Amerzia!" Shinji stated in realization.

While Patroclus was naturally confused, Achilles could only grin widely.

"How did you know?!" a female voice asked, undoing the wrap around her head, revealing a beautiful woman with long light-brown hair, deep blue eyes and flawless, lightly tanned skin.

"There's no way I could forget those eyes." Shinji said as he stood up to face her. "Plus I wondered why a spear carrying warrior smelled like Olive oil and wild flowers."

Amerzia smiled as she took Shinji's head between her hands and pressed her lips passionately to his.

Achilles just laughed as he dragged a disgruntled Patroclus away. Disgruntled because he had been defeated by a woman.

And not just any woman, but an amazon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Night had fallen upon Phtia, and on the beach surrounded by dunes and rocks, a pair of young lovers lay side-by-side, watching the moonlight dance across the sea, a blanket draped across their waists as the fire was gradually dying, the remains of caught fish sitting beside it.

"I am going with you to Troy." Amerzia said, curled up behind Shinji's toned naked body, hugging him tightly.

"Achilles hasn't decided yet." Shinji replied, enjoying the feel of the woman who held him close, her breasts pressed against his back, her legs entwined with his as her arms reached around to stroke his firm chest with her hands.

"He will. He will decide to go, and you will go with him." she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Of course. I've followed him to war in five countries. Troy will be six." Shinji said.

"Where Achilles goes, you go. And where you go, I go as well." she whispered.

There was something in her tone that made Shinji turn around in order to face her.

"You would never fight for Agamemnon, even if I asked it of you." Shinji said.

She smiled at him. "But you would never ask me to fight for Agamemnon. Yet I would fight for you. Only you." she said softly to him.

"Amerzia?"

"I love you, Shinji." she said, stroking his cheek gently.

He stared into her eyes, unblinking as he replied. "I love you too." he replied, leaning in to kiss her softly on her lips.

"As long as I am with you, no man will harm you, and no woman will have you." she declared.

Shinji smiled as she said that. "Protective of me already?"

"I have been protective of you from the first time we made love." she stated.

"Yet this is the first time in two years you have declared that love." he exclaimed.

"I wanted to be certain that you were the one I wanted." she said.

"And am I?"

"Yes."

Shinji caressed her cheek gently. One of the things he loved about her, was how honest and direct she was. There were no games to be played, no riddles to figure out. Not with this one. While she would tease him in their love making, she was always very candid and forthright about her feelings for him. As if her heart were open only to him.

"No man of Greece has ever been my equal, save for you and Achilles." she said.

"Then why did you not fall in love with him first?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Because.... as strong as he is, he is a warrior. You are a warrior, a lover and a scholar." she said, her hand gently tracing the outline of his face. "The only man who can give me more than a good fight. Who I can live out my final days with, in peace."

Shinji smiled as she said that. "And I haven't even asked you to marry me yet."

Her heart beat faster, her cheeks felt warm as she moved over him and captured his lips, drinking deeply to prove her love for him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amerzia was an amazon warrior of the Northern tribes, but left many years ago because she wanted to see the world. But not wanting to spend her life alone, she traveled across Greece in search of someone she could be with, someone strong and kind, who would not be intimidated by a woman unafraid of expressing her opinion.

Many considered her 'a woman ahead of her time'.

It was by chance that she met Shinji, who was traveling with Achilles to the aid of Odysseus, and due to a misunderstanding they engaged in a contest of skill in unarmed combat. It was after a full five minute fight, in which both seemed able to predict each other's movements, that Amerzia ended their fight, by kissing Shinji full on his lips. Shocked by this, the young warrior was powerless as the amazon drug him into her tent to have her way with him.

She teased him at first, stripping herself naked to reveal all her gorgeous physical gifts: her athletic body, shapely hips, flat stomach, long strong legs, well-toned arms, ample full D-cup breasts, and unblemished, flawless skin. She then slowly stripped off his own clothes before mercilessly giving him a full body massage. It lasted for an eternity before he eventually began to return the favor, pleasuring her roughly as she asked of him.

She had been his first, and he had known no other lover besides her. (Amerzia wouldn't allow it.) Her playful sexiness reminded him of Misato, though her aggressive athleticism made him think a bit of Asuka. And while he was fairly certain that Asuka would never like him as Amerzia did, he had to admit that he wasn't the same person he had been all those years ago.

In fact, he briefly wondered that if he appeared before Asuka now, would she swoon over him like she did with Kaji?

Since that day Amerzia and Shinji had been bound to each other. She would often travel to war with them, whenever they were called, if for no other reason than to be with Shinji. She would fight by his side in the day, tend his wounds in the evening, and make love to him at night. And of course after the war she would return briefly to visit her kin, and to Sparta to see her friend Helen. Though there was still some resentment between them over their last argument. Though it was some years ago and she wondered if even Helen remembered what it was about.

Shinji had only been to Sparta a few times, and only met her kin once. Mostly because some of her younger sisters had teased them with questions of marriage and such. But the amazons, for the most part, had liked Shinji. He was kind, considerate, honest and respectful. But what really gained their favor was when he had kept Agamemnon from conquering several of the last free tribes of the amazon nations, mostly by killing several of the king's scouts and spies who were sent to locate the now hidden villages.

Agamemnon never found out who was responsible for killing his men, nor was he ever able to find the amazons villages.

Yet another reason that Amerzia loved Shinji so much.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was two days later and Shinji was staring out across the bow of the ship towards the hundreds of other ships he could see. He was not sure there were a thousand ships in this armada, but he didn't really care.

The only thing he did care about, was Helen.

She was a pawn in this war. Stolen by a prince of Troy, her lover, hounded by the king of Sparta, her husband, and now.... Shinji dared to throw himself into that category of those who wanted her. Though his needs were different than that of Paris and Menelaus.

He wanted her safe, away from harm, not in his bed. More over, he wanted to see her happy. He remembered how sad she was upon hearing that she was to go to Sparta to marry Menelaus.

_I want to help her. But how? _He thought.

"Perhaps you could love her." a beautiful woman's voice said gently to him.

"Aphrodite!" Shinji gasped, looking around the ship, yet seeing no one taking notice of her.

"Do not fear, no one can see or hear me but you." the goddess smiled.

"I never thought to ask. But do you appear to anyone else or is it just me?" he asked.

"Just you. Mostly because I trust you. Because I like you." she smiled.

"You... like me?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. Of all the Myrmidons, you are a romantic."

Shinji blushed at that.

"While you are a skilled warrior, you are not a killer at heart. You wish for peace, for a family to love and care for. You wish for a woman of your own, who will love you as you wish to be loved." she explained.

"In case you didn't notice, I have a woman of my own." he said, nodding towards Amerzia who was talking to Achilles on the far side of the ship.

"Yes. But a man such as you could have many lovers." she argued.

Shinji sighed and shook his head. "I would never consider that. I am not Paris, after all."

"True. And it is primarily for this reason I come to you. Even on behalf of the gods."

"Because I am not Paris?" he asked.

"Because you are a romantic. Because you have true love, not lust, in your heart." she stated.

Shinji sighed. "It's always been my dream. A wife, a child, a home. In my home land."

"If you live long enough to see Helen again, perhaps I can help you win her." Aphrodite smirked.

Shinji shook his head again. "I would choose to see Helen happy, not bed her like some prize."

Aphrodite smiled at that. "Perhaps by bedding her, you would make her happy."

"Amerzia would cut her down if she did. She knows I would never take another to my bed."

"Unless Amerzia brought Helen to your bed." the goddess smiled with emphasis.

"That does not seem like Amerzia." he commented.

"Of course not. Though, she and Helen were friends once. She could be persuaded to do so." she said to him.

"I doubt even your advice could persuade her." he said to her.

"My advise, and my favor, dear Shinji." she said, brushing her hand across his cheek, causing him to blush.

Amerzia approached Shinji.

"And what are you thinking, my love?" the amazon asked, taking Aphrodite's place as the goddess vanished unseen.

Shinji looked at the woman and smiled. "I was imagining the life I could have, away from the pains of war."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her left arm wrapped around his neck, her right arm clutching his torso between his chest and stomach. Standing right next to him anyone could see that she was taller than Shinji, if only by a couple or three inches. And since Shinji was only an inch shorter than Achilles, it wasn't too much of a height difference between the three.

"You've fought these wars more than half your life. Hundreds of men done in by your sword alone." she said. "I know that pain also. How it cost many of my sisters their lives. Another thing that I despise Agamemnon for."

"He will fall one of these days, Amerzia. I promise you." Shinji said, squeezing her hand.

Amerzia smiled as she placed her head against his. She smiled because she knew that Shinji would never make a promise that he couldn't keep. Or maybe he knew something that she didn't.

"I was also thinking about Helen." he said honestly, slightly stunning her. "I knew her years ago, and now she's being used as a pawn in this war."

Amerzia sighed. "Yes. Helen and I were friends years ago as well. Close as sisters. But after our last fight I have not spoken to her for some time. I worry about her too." she said sadly. "I fear harm will come to her as well, win or lose in this war."

Shinji knew she was correct in that respect. Whether the Trojans or the Greeks won, Helen would suffer regardless. If the Trojans won, she would suffer knowing that thousands of Greeks had died because of her. And if the Greeks won, then she would return to the cold and lonely life she once had in Sparta. Or Menelaus would kill her for leaving her. All out of humiliation.

"Then how can we help her?" he asked.

"I don't know. But we'll figure out something." she replied.

The pair continued sailing in each others embrace, the Myrmidons watching them with a mixture of awe and respect, and even a little jealously.

Amerzia was known as one of the fiercest and most beautiful amazons in all the Greek nations. No man, save Achilles, had ever bested her in battle, no king had ever bedded her by charm, potion or manipulation, or even bested her in a contest of wills. So it was naturally surprising to see that Shinji had gained the amazon's favor. Though Shinji was also a great warrior in his own right, having held his own evenly against her, many had to wonder if it wasn't his other skills that had won her over.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Myrmidon's ship sailed ahead of the Greek Fleet, Achilles looking at the beach they would soon land upon. On the ship, Eudorus, captain of the Myrmidon's, approached his lord and leader.

"My lord!" Eudorus said to Achilles. "Should we wait for the others?"

Achilles looked back at Eudorus and the rest of the following fleet. "They brought us here for war, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, but Agamemnon's orders..."

"Do you fight for Achilles, Eudorus, or for Agamemnon?" Amerzia asked, leaning against the rail as she sharpened her spear.

"For Achilles." Eudorus answered the amazon.

"Then fight for Achilles, and let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him." Shinji said, sharpening his sword as he stood next to Amerzia.

Eudorus looked to Achilles, who nodded in agreement with his two most fearsome allies. Eudorus didn't argue with them, and especially not his lord.

If the Myrmidons had a second-in-command, aside from Eudorus himself, it was Shinji. For fifteen years he had fought beside Achilles, longer than Eudorus had served him. Shinji was not only strong but he was smart as well. In many ways smarter than most of the Myrmidons. And even without Amerzia by his side, no one dared dispute that when Achilles was not around, Shinji was in charge.

Not that Shinji was against having such a relationship, but now that he and Amerzia were committed to each other, in what he would define as being engaged, he felt that for the first time in his life he would be able to achieve that which he wanted most.

As the ship drew closer to landfall, Achilles and his men readied themselves for battle.

"Patroclus!" Achilles called out.

"Cousin?" the young man asked as he approached the Myrmidon leader with spear and shield in both hands.

"Put down your spear." Achilles said.

"But I'm fighting the Trojan's today, cousin." he argued.

"Not today." was the reply.

"But I'm ready to fight, you taught me how."

"And you're a good student, but you're not a Myrmidon yet."

Patroclus sighed, upset. Before he could say anything, Achilles spoke again.

Achilles brought his cousin in close to speak privately to him. "Look at these men, they are the fiercest soldiers in all of Greece. Each of them has bled for me. You will guard the ship."

"But this is a war!" the young man argued.

"Cousin! I can't fight the Trojans if I'm concerned for you. Guard the ship." he stated as he hugged the young man close.

Patroclus groaned, tossing his spear down like a petulant child.

"He's right you know." Shinji said, sharpening his sword as Patroclus passed him. "You're not ready." the agent replied.

"And how would you know? You've never fought the Trojans either." Patroclus scoffed.

"But I have fought in more wars than you have." he countered.

"He taught me how to fight. I am ready."

"You're too eager." he said as if explaining the problem.

"You say that like it is a hindrance." Patroclus scoffed again.

"It is." Shinji declared. "A man who rushes into battle often loose's his head before he can draw his own sword."

Patroclus stared at Shinji, wondering where he got these little statements.

"Your time will come, Patroclus. Don't be impatient." Shinji said, lightly punching the boy in the arm.

As the ship approached the beach, Achilles stood before his men.

"Myrmidons! My brothers of the sword. I'd rather fight beside you then any army of thousands." Achilles said.

"HO!" the men shouted.

"Let no man forget how menacing we are. We are lions!"

"HA!"

"Do you know what's there, waiting, beyond that beach? Immortality! Take It! It's Yours!" he declared as he thrust his sword forward, holding the middle of the blade with his outstretched hand.

Raising their spears and shields, the men cheered and roared.

Shinji looked out and saw hundreds of men scattering across the beaches, large wooden spikes sticking out of the ground as if anticipating their arrival. And of course, the archers gripping their bows and arrows tightly, waiting for the Greeks to come within range.

"Archers On The Beach! Shields Up!" Shinji shouted.

Their helmets were over his head as the ship beached hard upon the sandy shores. The second it came to a stop, Achilles was the first man out. Right from there, the Trojan archers started firing at them, some Myrmidons falling before they even got off the ship.

The agent and his amazon mate flew after Achilles as Eudorus joined the warriors in battle, shields raised to block the barrage of arrows that flew at them. Some of the Myrmidons fell as the others surrounded Achilles, their shields forming around him like a living iron creature that slowly marched closer to their enemies.

"Form Up! Form Up!" Eudorus shouted before all the men were in place.

When they were close enough to them, Achilles ordered them to break off, the warriors splitting apart in order to confront their attackers left and right. Close enough that their archers were useless. Achilles lead them, with Shinji, Amerzia and Eudorus following him close.

From the ships yet to make landfall, Greek soldiers could not help but stare as Achilles struck down Trojan after Trojan as he stormed the beach as if by himself. He moved through the hail of arrows, spears and swords, leading the way as his men cut down any Trojan that they encountered.

Soldier after soldier fell before their strength, Greek soldiers chanting the name 'Achilles' over and over even as Trojan blood wet the sands. Achilles moved straight towards the Temple of Apollo, Shinji on his right, Amerzia on the left.

"Flank! To The Flank!" Achilles ordered his men.

Eudorus moved to the flank followed by several of his men, Shinji and Amerzia following archers who were trying to run away.

Charging towards the steps of the Temple, Achilles blocked both arrows and spears as he fought off soldier after soldier. He deflected a spear from one Trojan and moved into slice his throat with his sword. A second Trojan fell by his sword as he moved up on the right of the Myrmidon leader as he moved with quickness and agility amongst the soldiers. Their heavy shields did nothing to stop his relentless attacks as he threw his shield on his back to protect himself, pressing his advantage.

One, two, three, four, and more Trojans fell left to right as if nothing. Leaping and dodging even as he cut them down, Achilles found possession of another sword and struck hard like a living weapon that had been forged by Hephaestus himself.

As their numbers fell before this man, the Trojan soldiers began to wonder if they were in fact fighting some kind of monster instead of a man. They wondered this even as his sword struck their heads, killing them in an instant.

It was hardly a fight. It was a slaughter.

On an overlook to the beach, a group of horsemen, the Apollonian Guard, were racing to aid their fellow Trojans in this bloody battle. They broke off into two groups, the group heading to the temple lead by Hector, prince of Troy.

The Myrmidons followed their lord to the Temple of Apollo, cutting down the stragglers as they soon came to a stop around the golden statue of the Sun God. The statue itself depicted a man, bent down on one knee and holding a bow in his hands, an arrow pulled back ready to be fired.

Across the long stretch of beach, Greek ships landed upon the sands, soldiers still chanting Achilles name even as they rushed out to join the battle. One of them a large man with a hammer, named Ajax, lead his own men into battle, battering down man after man with tremendous strength.

Achilles removed his helmet as his men surrounded the temple, Eudorus and Shinji on the steps closer to Achilles. Amerzia approached them as well, her arm bleeding.

"Amerzia! You're hurt!" Shinji gasped when he saw the blood.

"An arrow grazed me. It's nothing." she said, flexing her arm. "See? I can still hold my spear."

Shinji didn't seem convinced as he pulled a strip of cloth from under his armor and wrapped it around her arm tightly.

She smiled as he did this, which proved why she loved him over all others.

"The sun god is a patron of Troy. Our enemy. Take whatever treasure you can find." Achilles said to his men.

The Myrmidons cheered as they rushed in to raid the temple.

"With your permission, my lord." Eudorus said.

Achilles wiped the blood from his brow. It was not his.

"Speak." Achilles said.

"Apollo sees everything. Perhaps... perhaps it is not wise to offend him." Eudorus stated.

Shinji just looked at Eudorus, then to the statue and then up to Achilles.

_Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem._ Shinji thought, looking up to the sky.

As if sensing what his agent was feeling, Achilles gripped his sword and spun around fiercely, slicing the head of Apollo from the rest of the statue.

While Eudorus gasped in horror at his actions, Shinji just looked at Achilles with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

_He just loves provoking people._ Shinji thought.

"I guess Apollo didn't see that." Amerzia commented.

Just then a group of horsemen began riding over the hills.

"The Apollonian Guard!" Amerzia said.

"Spear." Achilles said calmly to Eudorus as the man gave his spear to his leader.

Gripping ti tightly as the horsemen approached, Achilles hurled the spear with all his might, the weapon flying like an arrow across the great distance and striking one of the riders in the chest.

"Good distance." Shinji smirked as he ushered Amerzia into the temple.

The Apollonian Guard continued to ride towards the temple, despite one of their own being struck down. An action which caused them to pause for a moment. They resumed their advance, even as their leader, Prince Hector, gripped his spear, hefted it up and hurled it towards Achilles.

Achilles casually moved to the side as the spear flew right by him.

He then walked into the temple as Hector and his Apollonian Guard dismounted their horses and stepped up to the steps, passing the desecrated statue of Apollo and the numerous deceased Trojan soldiers before him. As he stepped cautiously into the temple, he saw the man who had thrown the spear walk into the room far across the entryway. To get to the other room, a person would have to step down into a small hall lined with columns with sand on the floor, and then back up another set of stairs before passing into the inner chamber where the Priests of Apollo prayed.

It was in this small passage, that the Apollonian Guard was ambushed by the Myrmidon forces.

Eudorus, Shinji and Amerzia lead the attack as black-armored warriors poured out from the shadows, first with arrows and then with swords, descending upon the Apollonian Guard like a black wave, slicing them to pieces as Hector alone made it to the end chamber, where Achilles waited in the shadows.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to come after me alone." Achilles said as he emerged from the shadows. "You must be Hector."

"These priests were unarmed." Hector stated.

Achilles didn't seem to care, even as Hector rushed forward and tried to stab him with his sword.

"Fight Me!" Hector shouted as Achilles leapt upon a large statue in the middle of the room to evade the prince.

Achilles smirked as he leapt down from the statue and walked out of the room, through a rear door that lead to the room. "Why kill you now, prince of Troy... with no one here to see you fall?" he asked.

Hector, though wary, followed Achilles out from the temple, to a walkway that looked over the beaches of Troy.

"Why did you come to Troy?" Hector asked.

"They'll be talking about this war for a thousand years." Achilles answered.

"In a thousand years, the dust from our bones will be gone." the prince argued.

"Yes, prince. But our names will remain."

Just then, Shinji, Amerzia, Eudorus, and the rest of the Myrmidons emerged from the temple and surrounded the Trojan prince. Their presence told Hector that his men were dead.

Achilles sighed. "Go home, prince. Drink some wine, make love to your wife. Tomorrow we'll have our war." he said.

"You speak of war like it's a game. But how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they will never seen again?" Hector asked, more like stated the point.

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives." Achilles said, which made Shinji sigh when he heard that.

Hector said nothing as he walked down the steps of the temple, mounted his horse and rode off. The Myrmidons let him pass, on Achilles orders which were law to them.

"My lord, you let him go?" Eudorus asked.

"It's too early in the day for killing princes." Achilles replied somberly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Across the beaches of Troy, hundreds and hundreds of Greek ships made berth on the golden sands. Thousands of men poured onto the beach, dragging their ships further inland, even as they began setting up their tents and shelters.

From high upon the steps of Apollo's temple, Achilles raised his sword high over his head. The army of soldiers who saw him chanted his name, causing others to take notice and chant along with them.

Shinji and Amerzia were already back down the beach and were setting up their separate quarters from the other Myrmidons even as Achilles eventually made his way through their camp. They had taken the head of Apollo as their prize, if for no other reason than the gold it was made from.

Achilles passed Ajax, a tall fierce looking king from Salamis, who proclaimed that Achilles was as fearless as the Gods, and was honored to fight beside him. Achilles returned the gesture in kind.

He passed Odysseus, who had arrived late but was still hardy in the endeavor, saying that he didn't mind missing the start as long as he was there at the end.

Finally he found Patroclus and Eudorus as he made his way back to his own set-up hut.

Shinji and Amerzia were already inside their hut, where Shinji was tending to the amazon's wound. She sat upon the bed while he knelt next to her.

"It isn't bad, Shinji." Amerzia stated as Shinji examined the wound, gently applying medicine to it.

"No. But you look better without the scars." he said to her, finishing his herbal remedy.

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly. "And without my armor." she whispered.

"I know. But first things first." he said with a smile.

"I found a young Acolyte inside the temple. A woman." she said suddenly to him.

"Oh?" he asked, knowing that a female prisoner would be of interest to an amazon.

"I told Eudorus to give her to Achilles. Figured she'd be safer there with him." she said.

Shinji nodded at that. "I'm surprised you didn't let her go."

"If I had, another Greek soldier would have caught and killed her."

"Hmm. They would have either killed her, or taken her to Agamemnon. She'll be better off with Achilles. I'm sure he wouldn't get upset at her." Shinji stated.

"Would he?" Amerzia asked.

"He's never killed a woman before. She should be safe. Unless...." he said, looking a little worried.

"Unless what?" she asked.

"Now that I think about it.... there might be a problem if Agamemnon tries to take her from Achilles so as to have him put under control, or..." he replied, but trailed off.

"That sounds like Agamemnon. But if Achilles were to fight for her..."

Just then, Achilles entered their hut.

"Achilles? What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"That sack of wine! He's taken the girl." Achilles growled.

Amerzia and Shinji looked at each other. They knew that Achilles was here for one reason: to seek their advice and aid, as well as complain to those he saw as his equals.

"He did what?" Amerzia gasped.

"While I was called to his ship, he sent his two mongrel dogs to steal her from my tent."

"Damn it!" Shinji hissed as he reached for his sword.

"And what did you do?" Amerzia asked, wondering why he had allowed this.

"I was prepared to fight, but she pleaded with me." Achilles said.

"She pleaded with you?" the amazon gasped. "Who?"

"Briseis. The servant of Apollo. She didn't want anyone dying because of her." he explained.

The pair looked at each other again.

"So..... what now?" Shinji asked, setting his sword down.

"That is what I came to you for." Achilles said.

Shinji sighed as he caressed his chin. "The army marches towards Troy tomorrow. I say we stay."

"Until Agamemnon begs for Achilles to fight?" Amerzia asked, picking up his plan.

"Exactly." Shinji said, then turned towards his brother. "You led us to the first victory against Troy. Greek soldiers did not chant Agamemnon's name as they made landfall. And if Hector is as truly great as they say, then victory will not come easily for Greece. They may lose."

Achilles seemed to consider that and then nodded at his agent. "I hope you are right, brother." he said before turning and walking from his hut.

Amerzia sighed as a thought came to her mind.

"Shinji.... I have a thought." the amazon said.

"Yes?" the agent of Achilles replied.

"You said victory will not come easy if Hector is as great as they say."

"Yes." he said, wondering where she was going with this."

"Would you like to see how great he really is?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely. "And how do you plan to arrange such a meeting?"

"I know a way into Troy." she said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry there is only one update right now.

Yes, this chapter is quite long. About 23 pages long. It also introduces an original character, courtesy of SerpentKing707, who is an amazon warrior. Based on her character description I envisioned her as being a cross between Wonder Woman and Jillian Michaels (the trainer from _The Biggest Loser_)

I wasn't planning on writing this much for a chapter, but I couldn't help it. And in case anyone is wondering, I didn't include many scenes from the movies (such as scenes from Troy before the Myrmidons landed, like between Hector and his father, or Hector and Paris aboard their ship when Hector finds out that Paris smuggled Helen aboard, which would have lead to a war instead of peace as their father intended. I left out scenes between Agamemnon and his general Nestor, as well as his brother Menelaus asking for his help, or even where Paris and Helen sleep together before he convinces her to come with him to Troy. Even the scene with Achilles and his mother before he decides to go to war) I wanted this story to focus mainly on Shinji and those around him. Like Amerzia and Achilles.

It does seem kinda one-sided, I know, but it just seemed like a hassle to write out the other scenes.

I was also planning on writing a lemon scene between them on the beach, but that would have changed the rating. I might actually try to write a separate lemon later on, but that is if I have time.

So I hope everyone enjoys this update and will leave me lots of reviews. Let me know what you think so I can do this story better.


	3. Greece Vs Troy

_**AGENT OF ACHILLES  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Troy or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji and Amerzia sneak into Troy and confront both Prince Hector and Helen. But other forces seek to interfere in the war between Troy and Greece.

WARNING! THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Greece Vs Troy**

(Mt Olympus)

In the War Room of The Gods, a fierce looking man dressed in thick steel-gray armor paced back and forth as he stared at the large rectangular table on which sat a model of the city of Troy on one side, and a beach loaded with ships on the other. On both sides of the board, hundreds of carved human figures stood, with sword and shield in hand. Two armies prepared for war.

"This conflict will be long remembered in the annals of human history." Ares, god of war, grinned as he stared at the two armies preparing for battle.

"A war between city-states usually is." Hephaestus, the blacksmith of the gods, sighed as he sharpened the edges on Ares favorite sword. He was dressed in dark leather: shoes, shin guards, arm guards, and an apron. He was stocky, well muscled, no hair on the top of his head, but had a dark red beard that wrapped around his mouth.

"Still... there could be more to this." Ares said.

"You wish for more than has already been planned?" Hephestus asked.

"Of course. As the God of War it is my duty to take the battle to a higher stage." he declared.

"They are the two greatest armies the human world has ever seen. Lead by the two greatest warriors any army could hope to possess. Even your greatest warrior, Achilles, has never faced Prince Hector of Troy." the blacksmith said.

"True. But that isn't what concerns me." the war god said.

"It isn't? You have the makings of a fantastic war. What more could you want?"

"Escalation."

There was a curious and slightly fearful look upon Hephaestus's face as he stared at the God of War.

"What are you proposing?" the blacksmith asked.

Ares grinned at Hephaestus.

"Talos and Helios." Ares said, causing Hephaestus to gasp.

"You can't be serious! Those two are the most powerful creatures left in this world. Ever since the Kraken was destroy by Perseus." Hephaestus stated.

"Yes. Centuries have past since the world knew the fury of the Titans. The Kraken was the last. But now a new power must rise. The world quickly forgets the power the Gods wield. Every so often they must be reminded that we still exist." Ares declared.

"Huh! And which side will you have the man of bronze and the man of fire fight on?" the blacksmith asked.

"Which side? Why... _both_, of course! I will unleash Talos upon the warriors of Greece. Old Priam will think that we are coming to his aid. And then I will unleash Helios upon Troy, to make that war-mongering Agamemnon think that we are on his side."

Hephaestus just looked at Ares.

"Hmm. Clever. A strategy worthy of the God of War." he said to the war god.

"Indeed." Ares grinned. "And when all is done, the souls of all those who have died on the battle field will belong to me! They will be added to my army, for my future campaigns! Including foolish old Priam and the arrogant Agamemnon!"

However, as the two gods prepare their monsters for tomorrow's battle, a silent figure keeps watch and grimaces at what he has just heard.

_So, Ares thinks that he is going to take the soul of Agamemnon? Never! That warmonger of a king belongs to me! But I cannot deal with this on my own. This battle will take place in the realm of the living, where I have little power. So... the aid of others will I require._ The lord of the underworld thought as he vanished to speak to someone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Athena's Temple)

"Things are going better than I expected." Athena said with a contented sigh as she bathed in the warm waters of her pearl and silver bath.

"Indeed. Shinji is doing well." Aphrodite replied as the bubbles of her bath flew around her like a swirl of leaves on the wind.

The two goddesses were bathing in Athena's special bath house while discussing their favorite of all mortal subjects: Shinji Ikari!

"He has done well with all the gifts we have granted him." Athena said, her long dark brown hair dripping water as her soft pale skin was pleasantly soaked.

"Music and medicine among them." Aphrodite said as she turned to her sister. "I'm still waiting."

"What? You want me to say it? Alright, fine! 'You We're Right!' There! I said it!" Athena huffed.

"And it only took 15 years." she goddess of love laughed. "That's my best record yet."

"Don't get cocky, Dite!" the goddess of wisdom said. "Shinji may have become a great warrior, but the compassion rolling off of him was hard to miss."

"He's a rare amalgamation. Strength, intelligence, wisdom, devotion, compassion. It is a pity, though, that we can't spend as much time with him as Thetis does."

"She does dote on him greatly. Doesn't she?"

"As much as we do?" Aphrodite asked.

Athena smiled. "Our intentions are different. We're not trying to spoil him. We don't need another Calibos. You remember how well that turned out, yes?"

"Of course. Thetis was so outraged at Zeus for what he did to Calibos, which was the result of her spoiling and indulging him. But enough of the past. What matters now is Shinji." Aphrodite said, extending her slender left leg up from the bath and watching the water drip down her flawless skin.

"Agreed." Athena said. "Though, I suppose you have something else in mind for him?"

"Well... there is the matter of Helen." the slightly younger goddess said.

The goddess of wisdom sighed. "The amazon is too protective of Shinji. She will never share him."

"Granted that it will take a greater influence to make her accept another into their bed." the goddess of love said.

"Greater than the Gods themselves?" she smirked.

The pair laughed, even as a shared thought passed through their heads. They both viewed Shinji as someone dear to them ever since he arrived in this time 15 years ago. Aphrodite was the first to sense the strong levels of sadness that he held, and took it upon herself to dote on him like a loving aunt. Thetis, who had left Olympus nearly a century ago out of anguish, had taken to Shinji much like she had Achilles. Though she wanted to spoil them, lavish love and attention upon them, she had learned something from what happened to Calibos.

So Thetis nurtured the pair, without doing too much.

"Shinji isn't one to upset a woman's feelings. But he can make both of them happy." Aphrodite said as she extended her slender right leg up in the air and wriggled her toes.

"That will be difficult. Remember that one time when Amerzia fought Achilles unarmed after one of their previous campaigns? Shinji was there, watching his brother pant heavily due to Amerzia's awesome strength." Athena said.

"But Achilles won." Aphrodite said.

"But barely." Athena said.

"A win is a win. And why are you bringing this up?" Aphrodite asked.

"You recall what happened after that fight?" Athena asked.

"Yes. Shinji had been watching from the sidelines, studying Amerzia's movements. It gave him the ability to discern exactly how to pleasure the amazon. They made a lot of noise that night." Aphrodite explained with a smile.

"Yes. They did." Athena said with a sigh.

"Was that a sigh? Did you just sigh... in sadness?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's just been a long time since I've had a night like that."

"Yes. There is much more variety amongst the mortals than amongst the gods."

Just then, the pair felt the dark presence of the master of the underworld.

"Speaking of the gods!" Athena hissed.

"Is that..." Aphrodite began to ask.

"Hades!"

"We'd better go see what he wants."

The pair emerged from the bath, dried themselves off, and quickly dressed themselves. They emerged at the entrance to the temple as Hades was ascending the steps.

"Hades! For what reason do you come to my temple?" Athena asked in an angry tone.

"A grave matter that requires your attention, child." Hades wheezed.

"_Our_ attention?" Athena asked.

"What matter?" Aphrodite asked.

"Ares is planning to unleash Talos upon the Greeks, and Helios upon the Trojans, at their war tomorrow." he said.

"WHAT?" the pair gasped.

"This is not good." Aphrodite said.

"I bring this to you, because it is a personal matter to me." Hades said. "Ares seeks to claim the souls of Agamemnon and Priam, and well as others, to add to his army. But their souls are _mine_!"

"And why should we concern ourselves with the fate of their souls?" Athena asked.

"You shouldn't. I thought you would be concerned for the life of your prodigy. Shinji, I believe his name is?"

The pair looked at each other.

"Shinji is strong, cunning, and resourceful." Aphrodite said.

"But against the power of the elemental giants?" Athena asked.

"Agreed. We must see father." the goddess of love said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio go before Zeus and explain the situation.

"And what say you, Apollo?" Zeus asked his son.

"While I have no intention of helping Troy, in a war of men against men, I see no reason to see the city destroyed by the elemental giants." Apollo said.

"We must stop Ares!" Aphrodite said.

"No." Zeus said.

"No?" Athena gasped.

"But, Father!" Aphrodite spoke up.

"The humans of Greece and Troy wish for war. So be it. But since Ares has added his own pawns to the battlefield... perhaps we should add some, embellishments, of our own."

Just then, a man in white and silver armor with wings on his boots arrived.

"My Lord. You summoned me?" the messenger of the gods asked.

"Yes, Hermes. I need to see Poseidon and Artemis at once."

Hermes bowed and vanished in a flash of light.

"What 'embellishments' did you mean, father?" Aphrodite asked the thunder god.

"I have heard the prayers of both Priam and Agamemnon. They wish my favor in bringing them victory in this war." Zeus said.

"To be honest, only one side can win." Athena said.

"But which side?" Aphrodite asked.

"That... I will leave to them." Zeus said.

"But what embellishments could we add to this war?" Athena asked.

Within minutes, Poseidon, god of the sea and Zeus's brother, and Artemis, goddess of the hunt, arrived in the throne room with Hermes behind them.

"You wished to see us, brother?" Poseidon asked Zeus.

"Yes. A grave situation has arisen on the mortal world. Ares plans to unleash Talos and Helios upon the armies of Greece and Troy during their war." Zeus explained. "I believe we can use this to our advantage."

"_Our_ advantage? How so, father?" Artemis asked.

"We will provide the mortals with weapons of divine temperament, to use against the two giants." Zeus explained.

"What weapons? And for whom?" Apollo asked.

"A shield for Hector. A spear for Achilles. A bow for Amerzia. A sword for Shinji. And my brother, Poseidon, I will require a special gift from you." Zeus said.

"Oh?" the sea god asked.

"For what purpose do you wish to do this?" Athena asked.

"To prove to the mortals that we still exist." Zeus explained.

"Still exist? But father, the mortals still worship us." Aphrodite said.

"Yes. They honor us out of respect and tradition. But faith goes only so far. Bits and pieces, scraps, have we felt of their devotion. An example must be set. A living reminder, that we, the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, still exist!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Troy)

Night had fallen and fallen fast on the Trojan countryside. Within it's walls, people slept as soldiers and leaders prepared for the bloodshed that was to come upon the morning.

But outside the high walls of Troy, two shadows moved on their own.

"This way." Amerzia whispered.

"I can't believe no one has seen us yet." Shinji said.

"Maybe the gods are on our sides." she smirked.

Shinji declined to respond to that.

The pair found a way into the city, hidden behind a small bush there was a loose stone over a tunnel that was just big enough for them to crawl through.

Amerzia went first, Shinji following her through into the catacombs of the city. From there it was a simple matter to acquire a pair of cloaks and move through the city in search of their quarry.

It took them less than an hour, to search the city, until they finally located Prince Hector. However, he was not alone.

"Paris fights Menelaus tomorrow." a beautiful blond-haired woman said.

"It's his choice." a strong-looking man with a short beard said.

"He will die. If I go to them maybe I can prevent a war."

"This is not about you. This is about power." he said.

"I am no longer Queen of Sparda." the woman said.

"You're a princess of Troy now. And my brother needs you tonight." he replied.

"I'm afraid that must wait, your highness." a female voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Hector asked, turning towards the voice.

Amerzia and Shinji stepped forward, their bodies covered by their cloaks, their heads hidden by their hoods.

"Who are you?" Hector asked again.

The pair removed their hoods, causing both Hector and Helen to gasp.

"You!" Hector snarled at Shinji.

"Your highness." Shinji said with a bow.

"Amerzia?" Helen gasped at the amazon.

"Helen." Amerzia said with a nod of her head.

"You know this woman?" Hector asked.

"Yes. We're... old friends." Helen said.

Hector opened his mouth to speak, only for Shinji to preempt him.

"Call for your guards, and I guarantee your son grows up without a father." Shinji said, his hand on his sword.

Hector held his tongue, but not his voice.

"You would kill me where I stand? Defenseless?" the Trojan prince asked.

"That would not be fair. I apologize for the threat that sounded like, but it was necessary that I get your attention." Shinji explained.

"You have it. What do you want here?" Hector asked.

"We came to speak to you." Shinji said.

"Just speak?" he asked, not convinced.

"Well, I did have another reason for coming here." Shinji said as he untied the cloak from around his neck, the large cloth falling down to reveal Shinji in his armor, a sword at his side, but something else was attached to his back. He pulled off the object strapped to his back and revealed them to be a pair of swords. He clapped them together to prove that they were in fact made of wood.

"Training swords?" Hector asked in surprise.

"Amerzia?" Shinji said to his mate, taking out his metal sword and tossing it to the amazon, who caught it easily. He then tossed one of the wooden swords to Hector.

While Shinji dueled Hector with the wooden swords, like he and Patroclus had done days earlier in Phtia, Amerzia and Helen were standing off to the side, talking.

"I never thought to see you again, Amerzia." Helen said.

"If you hadn't let Paris steal you away, we wouldn't have." Amerzia said.

"Would you rather I remain married to Menelaus?"

"He may be stubborn, proud, and even temperamental, but his honor had been offended. That's why he has come."

"I don't want to go back with him." Helen said with a sad sigh.

"Back? If I know Menelaus, he will kill you. For slighting him." Amerzia corrected.

"I know."

Shinji blocked Hector's attack.

"You're not a Greek, are you?" Hector asked.

"Not hardly. Though I've spent many years as one." Shinji said as he attacked again.

"And how did you get within the walls of Troy?" Hector asked, blocking the strikes.

"Though a secret passage known only to Amerzia and myself."

"Then you must share this knowledge." Hector said, attacking now.

"I think not." Shinji said as he defended himself.

"Then I cannot allow you and your friend to leave with knowledge that you would take back to the Greeks." Hector declared as he attacked harder.

"And why would I share so precious a secret with people I do not respect." Shinji asked, knocking Hectors sword away.

"You came to Troy with the Greeks." Hector stated.

"I came to Troy with Achilles and his Myrmidons." Shinji stated.

"And who is this Achilles?" the prince asked, barely dodging Shinji's sword swing.

"The man who speared your friend outside Apollo's temple." the agent of Achilles stated as he moved to attack again.

"I see." Hector responded with a realization.

"He trained me to fight, and this should be important to you." Shinji said as he knocked Hector back.

Standing off to the side, Amerzia and Helen watched as Shinji matched Hector for skill and strength. Though, while Amerzia saw a warrior, Helen saw something else. She saw his other qualities, which spoke to her in ways that Paris did not.

Helen sees Shinji as both warrior and romantic even while Amerzia tells her that she has already staked a claim on him.

Hector countered Shinji's attack and lunged at him, the young Myrmidon spinning around and letting Hector pass by him, his wooden sword coming up and stopping to rest at Hector's neck.

"Hear me now, Prince of Troy. The Myrmidons will not fight tomorrow because of our lord's disdain for Agamemnon and his rule." Shinji stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hector asked, slightly stunned that Shinji now had the advantage on him.

"So that, hopefully, you will show Agamemnon how to really fight a war." he said as he removed his sword from Hectors neck. "I should also tell you that we captured a young woman from Apollo's temple this day. Her name is..."

"Briseis?" Hector gasped.

"Yes. How did you..."

"She's my cousin. She's not dead?"

"No. She was taken prisoner, but Agamemnon has laid claim to her. I'm sure he doesn't know who she is. But it is also the reason that Achilles will not fight for the Greeks tomorrow." Shinji explained.

"I see." Hector said with a heavy heart. "I thank you for that. If... you could find a way to see her safely back to her family... I would be most grateful."

Shinji actually seemed to consider that.

"I'll do what I can to ensure her safety." Shinji promised.

"Thank you." Hector said with a small nod to the agent.

While Helen and Amerzia watch this, Helen was becoming more and more interested in Shinji, which is pleasing/upsetting to Amerzia, mostly since she loves Shinji and because it is an excuse for a fight with Helen, whom she considers a friend long-past.

"Are you so fickle? First you take Paris as a lover, now you're lusting after my mate?" the amazon woman asked.

"I know. It's strange. But... I never wanted a fighter or a warrior for a husband. No matter how brave or loyal or strong. I wanted a lover. Paris knows how to please a woman... but when I look at Shinji... I see him the same way you do." she said, looking at the taller woman. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. The gods move very strangely it seems." the amazon said.

Behind the two women, Aphrodite and Athena just smiled at each other.

"But Shinji is far more than a warrior." Amerzia stated.

"How so?" Helen asked.

"He knows much of music, medicine, writing, poetry and food."

"Food?" Helen asked curiously.

"Even the simplest of meals he prepares are fit for a king." Amerzia explained.

Shinji cocked his head to the side, now noticing the two goddesses.

Seeing that they had been noticed, the pair made themselves visible to all present.

"Greetings, Shinji Ikari." Aphrodite said.

"And to you, Prince Hector." Athena said.

The pair looked at the goddesses, bowing to them both. Though Shinji was curious as to why the pair were visible to Hector as well.

"We have come to you in this perilous time, to offer you our assistance." Athena said.

"Your assistance?" Hector asked, confused. "To both of us?"

"For our own reasons." Aphrodite stated.

A series of weapons suddenly appeared before them, hovering in mid-air in front of them.

"To you, Shinji Ikari, we give this sword of mithrial metal." Aphrodite said, handing Shinji a silver-like sword with a golden handle, the hilt made in the shape of an Eagle, with a lightning bolt in it's chest.

"To you, Amerzia, we give this bow of light." Athena said as she handed the amazon a bow made of jade and gold with a silver string connecting both ends. "Pull the string back, an arrow of light will appear." she explained.

"To you, Prince Hector, we give this shield of adamant, and the Sphere of Waves." Aphrodite said, handing the Trojan prince a golden, circular shield about four-feet in diameter with the image of a lightning bolt upon it. The sphere appeared to be a simple ball of glass with water inside it.

"And for your lord Achilles, this spear of lightning." Athena said to Shinji, handing him a small rod that looked to be silver with a gold-leather wrap around the middle of it.

"For your coming battle, you will need them." Aphrodite said.

"Know that these gifts serve only you, no other." Athena said.

Hector was troubled, as technically the Gods were giving his enemies more weapons than himself. However, if Shinji and Amerzia were allied with Achilles, leader of the Myrmidons, and they were not going to fight, then he had little cause to be concerned.

"And does my brother receive nothing?" Hector asked.

The goddesses looked at him almost in annoyance.

"Your love for your brother is admirable, but Paris has done nothing to deserve such favors. It is because of him that this war is being waged. It is because of him, that innocent blood has been shed. While we, the Gods of Olympus, will not fight this war for you, these weapons will balance the coming battle. Guard them well, and when the time comes, you will know what to do with them."

With that, the pair vanished.

However, there was something in their tone of voice that suggested something other than a mortal conflict would be occurring tomorrow.

"The Gods show us favor." Hector said as he inspected his shield and the crystal ball that was filled with bright blue water. "Still... a specter of foreboding fills my mind. Something more than a mortal conflict will happen tomorrow. But what?"

"We cannot worry about things we do not know." Shinji said. "But it seems we are prepared, nonetheless."

"Indeed." Hector said.

"We should leave, my love." Amerzia said.

"Yes." Shinji agreed, turning to Hector. "By your leave, your highness."

Hector nodded his head and watched the pair don their cloaks and vanish into the night. For some reason, he had little to fear that they would return to the Greeks and reveal how they got into the city.

Helen was upset to see them go. Both her friend and her friends lover.

And yet for some reason, she felt as though she would see them both in future.

Particularly Shinji.

She carried these thoughts with her even as she made her way to Paris's bedroom. It was only thanks to Aphrodite that Paris was already asleep.

Thanks to Athena, Shinji and Amerzia left the city without anyone seeing them. They made it back to their camp and presented Achilles with his new spear before leaving for their own tent.

"What do you suppose will happen tomorrow?" Amerzia asked as she stripped herself of her armor.

"I don't know." Shinji said, carefully taking his own armor off. "But we wouldn't have been given these weapons unless it was for a reason... more than human."

Amerzia drew the water from the filled basin in her tent with her hands and poured it over her head. The cool liquid ran through her hair and down her naked body, the amazon sighing at how good the water felt as it rolled off her body.

Her body tensed, for a second, when she felt Shinji behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as she felt his lips on her skin. Her hand reached up and touching his cheek firmly.

"I love you, Amerzia." he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Shinji." she whispered back.

Shinji spun her around and kissed her lips softly at first, slowly becoming more passionate as they moved to the bed, and made love to each other before sleep claimed them both.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night, as Helen slept next to Paris, a certain goddess of love invaded her dreams and created a fantasy that would change her life.

In her dreams, she was in her bedroom with Paris. Paris was sleeping, but there was another presence in the room.

It was Shinji.

Helen gasped as she saw the young Myrmidon enter the room as silent as a cat. She watched as he stripped off his armor, revealing all his physical gifts to her. She took note of how athletic and fit he was, and much larger than Paris was.

Standing up, Helen allowed her own night dress to fall from her body, revealing her alluring and curvaceous body to him.

With the precursory finished, Shinji pulled Helen to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Helen returned the kiss with equal passion.

The rest of Helen's dream was filled with more fire and stimulation than anything she had ever experienced with Paris.

And meanwhile, Paris slept soundly and oblivious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dawn approached faster than it should have.

The Trojans were already assembled and positioned outside the walls of Troy.

Agamemnon and his war council, which consisted of all the kings of Greece, lead the massive Greek army towards the walled city in their chariots.

However, as the other Greeks march, Shinji goes to Achilles tent while Amerzia waited outside.

"Yes?" Achilles groaned as he inhaled another goblet of wine while twirling the small silver stick that Shinji had given him last night in his hand.

"Agamemnon has taken the army to Troy. The Myrmidons have gone to watch." Shinji said.

At hearing this, Achilles looked concerned.

"They _what_?" the blond-haired warrior asked.

"They're on a nearby hilltop that looks over the field of battle. They're just watching." Shinji explained.

"Hmm." Achilles said, his anger deflating. He was at least glad they had not defied his orders and joined the battle. "Then... it would benefit us to do so as well." he said as he got up and strapped his armor on.

Shinji noticed that something was off.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Shinji asked.

Achilles looked at the 'spear' in his hands.

"These gifts would not have been given lightly. For what purpose?" he asked.

"Something great and terrible." was all that Shinji said.

Achilles, Shinji and Amerzia go to the hilltop and watch as the battle. They arrive as Paris is fighting Menelaus for Helen.

"Paris is fighting Menelaus." Amerzia said.

"He'll lose." Achilles stated.

"Of course." Shinji said. "But I suspect that something else is about to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Achilles asked.

Shinji pointed to the sky, and noticed a large, single black cloud appear out of nowhere. Still high in the sky, but directly above the heads of Paris and Menelaus.

The Spartan king punched Paris down and advanced upon him with his sword raised.

Suddenly, the cloud over their heads glows and a beam of light washes over Paris, causing him to cry out in pain, as his body transforms before everyone's eyes.

It is Shinji who hears the words spoken by Aphrodite.

(_I change you... into a horny wolf!_) the words echo in his mind.

The armies of Troy and Greek just watched as Paris suddenly transformed, from a young, skinny man to a 7-foot tall, muscular humanoid-wolf with bull horns emerging from his head, a spiked tail out of his backside, and razor sharp claws and teeth.

The Horned Wolf growled as he glared at Menelaus, who took a step back from the monster.

Back at the Trojan line, Prince Hector gasped at what had just happened.

"Brother?" Hector gasped.

Atop the city walls of Troy, where King Priam, Helen and the rest of his court sat, the people of Troy were equally aghast at what had happened.

However, while Aphrodite had done her job, she was not the only godly being present.

Invisible to all, save for Shinji and Achilles, the god of war himself appeared right behind the king of Sparta.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Allow me to match it." Ares grinned as he took his sword and rammed it into Menelaus's back.

The Spartan king groaned in pain, as his body began to warp, change and expand.

"I change you... into a war-mongering troll!" Ares declared before stepping back and vanishing.

Before the eyes of Agamemnon and all the Greeks, including Achilles and his Myrmidons, the king of Sparta slowly transformed until he was a monstrous, ten-foot troll (from the Lord of the Rings) with thick armor on it's head, chest and shoulders. His sword becoming a large mace.

"Brother?" Agamemnon gasped as he saw Menelaus transform.

The Horned Wolf roared at the War Troll. The War Troll bellowed right back at the wolf.

Up on the hillside, Achilles and Shinji both gasp when they see the transformation.

"The Gods are clearly at work. But why?" Achilles wondered.

"Perhaps we shall soon see." Shinji said, gripping his sword handle tightly.

Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder war heard as a monstrous eruption split the seas where the Greeks had their boats docked.

Everyone looked back as a large and athletic man-shaped being, black as coal and wreathed in flame stepped out of the ocean and headed towards the city.

He stood fifty feet tall and howled to the sky at his return to the world.

The armies of Greece parted like the sea to allow the massive being to walk through and towards the field of battle.

He threw a fireball towards the high walls of the city, striking and burning it, but not collapsing it.

Suddenly, another loud eruption shook the battle field as the very ground underneath the Trojan's feet began to heave and raise up. The Trojan soldiers quickly dove back as a large and metallic being stood up and shook the very Earth from it's bronzed shoulders. Brandishing a metal spear, the fifty-foot man of metal let out a yawn-like cry and stood up to his full height.

"It's Helios and Talos!" one of the soldiers cried out.

"The Elemental Men of Fire and Bronze!" another shoulder shouted.

"But why are they here?" Amerzia asked.

"To fight the war." Achilles stated.

"Of course! Aphrodite and Athena said that these weapons would balance the coming battle. This must be what she meant." Shinji stated.

"Which means..." Amerzia asked, looking at her beautiful bow.

"We're going to have to fight." Shinji said.

"Yes." Achilles said. "But not against the Trojans."

"Which means we have to wait." Amerzia said.

"Exactly." the blond warlord said.

Helios growled as he moved towards the city of Troy.

Talos roared as he moved towards the Greek army.

It was a tense few seconds as both the Greeks and Trojans watched the Elemental giants advance towards each other... and then walk past the other.

Helios began attacking the Trojans, hurling fireballs into their midst.

Talos began attacking the Greeks, his spear stabbing the ground the Greeks stood on.

And Shinji and his allies knew what had to be done.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry for the long overdue updated, but I've been very busy with alot of things. Also, the next chapter is actually an Omake that has nothing to do with the story itself. It was just done for fun.

Hope everyone likes this update and give me more reviews as to how you want things to go.


	4. OMAKE

**_AGENT OF ACHILLES  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Troy, or their characters.

Authors Notes: This is an omake-style chapter of what might happen if Shinji actually came back to Tokyo-3 as his adult version. I might make another one. The last chapter, Chapter 3, is actually the update for the main story itself. This chapter was all just done for fun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**The Return** (OMAKE!)

It had been ten hours since Shinji had been swallowed by the 12th Angel.

Nine hours since they started making plans to retrieve the Eva from the Angel.

Keep in mind, The EVA, not the Eva _and the pilot_.

While the adults were trying to finalize the last minute preparations, Asuka and Rei were outside the mobile command center just waiting.

"Stupid Baka. He deserves whatever he gets for showing off like that." Asuka quipped.

"He only did so because you provoked him." Rei replied simply.

"Don't Blame Me For This!" the redhead snapped. "If the baka was stronger this wouldn't have happened!"

Misato and Ritsuko came out of the command center.

"We're about to begin the operation." Ritsuko said.

"But those N2 Mines will destroy Shinji!" Misato pleaded.

"The Commander has already given the order, Misato. There's nothing else we can do. Not even the gods can help him now."

(_Wanna Bet_?) A certain goddess of love stated as she signaled her father.

A huge crash of lightning flew from the skies and slammed into the shadow that was the 12th Angel. The second it did, the zebra ball suddenly started to crack and shatter, until it exploded violently. From inside the striped sphere, a gigantic humanoid purple form exploded out of it and crash-landed in the middle of the city.

With the Angel dead, the group quickly rushed to the Eva to secure it and it's pilot. However, a quick examination revealed that there was no pilot.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHINJI ISN'T HERE?'!" Misato shouted.

"He's not here, Captain. We... we don't know where he is." Makoto whimpered.

Off to the side, Asuka, still in her plugsuit, was just staring up at the large purple mecha, as one of the construction crews started moving the Eva. The second it did though, the right arm, which was on top of a small building, broke loose and dropped directly towards Asuka. The redhead girl was so frozen with fear she didn't notice the dark-garbed figure rush forward, scoop her up in his arms, and leap out of the way of the falling arm.

While everyone was shocked, none more so than Asuka when the young man spoke.

"Are you alright, Asuka?" he asked.

Asuka looked up at the man who had her in his arms, and gasped when she saw him.

He was a Japanese man with well-tanned skin and a chiseled jaw. He had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. For a second, his eyes reminded her of Shinji. But that was impossible, since Shinji had only been missing a few hours and this man seemed to be as old as Kaji. While his outfit looked like something a soldier from Ancient Greece might wear, it did expose his ripped arms and legs to her eyes. She could feel the strength in his arms as he held her in his arms bridal-style.

_Gott helfe mir! He's gorgeous! Who is this guy?_ She thought, staring at the handsome man.

"Are you alright, Asuka?" he asked again.

Asuka suddenly found her voice. "You... you know me?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. You're my roommate." he replied.

Asuka nearly died at hearing that. To her it sounded like he was telling her she was going to move in with him. That made him, to her, a real take-charge kind of man.

(She had no idea who he really was, of course.)

"Do you... have a name, handsome?" Asuka asked softly, the blush on her face growing steadily larger.

"Asuka, it's me. Shinji. The Third Child?" he said with a smile on his face.

Asuka took a look into his eyes, a good look, and her face turned pale as she suddenly realized who he was. The second she did, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted dead away. Shinji just looked at her as she went limp in his arms.

"Well, that could have gone better." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the dust cleared from the Eva's arm falling onto the ground, Misato was frantically racing to it, since it was where Asuka had been standing. She was naturally relieved to see that Asuka was alright, but was being easily held up by a gorgeous hunk of man wearing a strange black outfit that made him look like an extra from the movie '_Troy_'.

She raced over to them the second Asuka suddenly passed out.

"Well, that could have gone better." the man said.

"Hey you!" Misato shouted as she raced over to them.

"Hey Misato!" the man gasped.

"You... know me?" she asked, realizing that she didn't know him, yet he looked familiar. _I would definitely remember a gorgeous guy like this_. She thought.

"Of course I do. You're my beer-guzzling, curry-eating, penguin-adopting guardian and commanding officer in NERV." he said.

Misato looked at the young man strangely as a dim light of realization suddenly filled her eyes.

"S-S-S-Shinji?" she gasped, realizing now why he looked so familiar.

"Yes, Misato. It's me." Shinji said with a smile.

Misato's eyes suddenly rolled back into her head as her body went ragdoll-limp and she crashed to the ground.

Shinji looked to his guardian, then to the redhead in his arms, and back to his guardian.

"Not how I expected Misato to act." Shinji exclaimed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko Akagi was walking around the large purple Eva as the retrieval crew started moving the Eva onto the transport vehicles. As she did, she paused when she saw a handsome man in a black leather outfit approach her with two people hefted over his shoulders. One was clearly the Second Child still in her red plugsuit, the other was Misato Katsuragi, though she only saw the short-skirted backside of the woman.

The faux-blond scientist's attention, however, was more focused on the amazingly handsome and athletic young man, who looked the same age as herself and more muscle than any other Japanese man she had ever known. This included Gendo and Kaji. He had a strong, chiseled jaw, well-tanned skin, long brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She didn't recognize him at all, but wished that she did. He was definitely a cut above her current lover.

"Who... who are you?" Ritsuko asked the handsome young man.

"Shinji Ikari, the Third Child." he replied.

"What?" she gasped, suddenly unconcerned that this man was holding Misato and Asuka.

"I know I look different, but it is me." he said.

Ritsuko looked at him incredulously.

"That's impossible! The Third Child is 14-years old. You look like you're my age." she said.

"It's a long story."

"Is there anyway you can prove that you are the Third Child?" she asked. "Like... what was the first thing that happened to you when you got to NERV?"

"Uh... you mean before Misato got us lost and you showed up in the elevator in your bathing suit?" he asked.

Ritsuko looked shocked.

"And... what did I ask you to do when I showed up at Misato's for dinner that first time?" she asked.

Shinji tilted his head for a second. "You asked me to deliver a new ID card for Rei Ayanami, the First Child." he answered. "You even gave me the address, in a rundown building on the other side of the city."

Ritsuko was growing paler by the second.

"Okay... what about... how did you defeat the Seventh Angel?"

"Synch training with Asuka."

"And what about the Eighth Angel?" she asked.

"Asuka killed it with coolant inside the volcano. I dove in to save her with Eva-01 when the cable snapped." he said.

"And what was Misato's plan to deal with the Tenth Angel?" she asked.

"She wanted us to use the Eva's to catch it. All three of us." he replied.

"And what about during the special joint synch test after the Tenth Angel?" she asked again.

"The one where you had me, Asuka, and Rei strip down naked and get into the entry plugs?" he asked with a grin.

At hearing that... Ritsuko was convinced that this was the Third Child. Of course, the second she realized that, she fainted dead away.

Shinji sighed. "This is becoming a habit." he groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko emerged from behind the curtain to find Misato, Asuka, Maya, Rei, and Kaji looking at her with anxious eyes.

"Well?" Misato and Asuka asked in unison.

"He's... he's..." Ritsuko started.

Misato smirked. "Is the great Ritsuko Akagi tongue-tied?" she joked.

"Is he Shinji or isn't he?" Asuka asked, which kind of shocked everyone who heard it.

Mostly because, Asuka never called Shinji by his first name.

"Yes. He is. His blood work, his DNA profile, his fingerprints, even his retina scans are all similar to the information we have on file of the Third Child. The only difference is that this Shinji is 16-years _older." _Ritsuko said.

"That's not the only difference, Ritz." Misato said. "He's taller, more muscular, knows how to fight and... oh my god!" she gasped.

Everyone else followed Misato's line-of-sight and gasped as well when they saw Shinji emerge from behind the curtain wall, which revealed Shinji in a pair of NERV-issue pants and boots, but without his shirt on, revealing his totally ripped and chiseled pecs, stomach, arms, and shoulders. Even his neck and face looked strong.

Maya dropped her clipboard at seeing him. Rei actually felt a surge of heat flow through her cheeks. A small trickle of blood was running down Asuka's lip from her nose. Misato, who had much more experience in that department than Asuka, didn't nosebleed, but unconsciously licked her lips. Ritsuko felt her breath catch in her throat once again at seeing his bare, athletic chest. Kaji actually felt a tinge of jealously at seeing the Third Child, (though, now he was probably the Third _Adult),_ as well as seeing the reaction he was getting from all the women, including his ex-lover.

Shinji pulled a white shirt over his torso, only to realize it was a size too small.

Ritsuko mentally high-fived herself for guessing his real size and choosing a shirt a size smaller. This way, he still showed off his athletic body.

_Oh, yes. He's totally legal now._ Misato thought lecherously.

"We'll need to test him later to see if he can still pilot the Eva." Ritsuko said. "And we'll need to get him fitted for a new plugsuit." she said, grinning at the prospect of seeing what his hot body looked like in a skintight plugsuit. "And we'll need to redesign the entry plug a bit."

"Fine. But until then, we're gonna have a party to celebrate Shinji's return and his becoming an adult." Misato stated.

"You're not going to get him drunk and laid, are you Misato?" Ritsuko asked.

"Kinda late for that." Shinji said.

The group looked at Shinji in shock.

"You mean..."

"I lost my virginity a few years ago. As for drinking, I got blessed by the god Dionysus, so I can hold my liquor pretty well."

"Oh, really? We'll just see about that!" Misato grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mein Gott! You weren't kidding!" Asuka gasped as Misato dropped from her 15th beer.

"I guess I should be grateful." Shinji said as he popped back his 18th beer. "No hangover, no liver damage, no waking up in an alley behind some bar."

"I'd really like to know how you accomplished that. If I could reproduce the results, turn it into a pill of some kind, I'd make a fortune!" Ritsuko mused as her buzz was hitting her hard now.

"Ha! You just want to examine Shinji-kun again!" Asuka snapped. "Get his clothes off and all!"

"Oh, like you don't want to see that!" Ritsuko slurred, right before she passed out and slumped to the floor.

_I would, actually._ the redhead mused. _I might have an easier time seducing Shinji than Kaji. _

She looked over and saw Shinji feeding PenPen. She steadied herself while he went back and sat down in his chair, reaching for another beer.

Asuka grinned as she moved up and threw her leg over Shinji's lap before settling into it.

"Asuka?" he gasped.

"You really are handsome, Shinji-kun." she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You thought I wasn't before?" he asked playfully.

"You were a boy then. Now you're a man. And it's only right that you should be with the best woman possible." she declared.

"Even though you're still only fourteen years old?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"I'm mature enough for any man." she said as she moved in close enough to almost touch his lips with her own. "Want to see?"

Shinji's eyes suddenly changed from the light-hearted young man she knew, to a stare of pure male dominance. Asuka's body began to betray her when she saw the look in his eyes. Like a hungry lion about to devour his prey. Her heart nearly shut down, her loins started to moisten, her cheeks practically glowed.

For a few seconds, Asuka suddenly felt totally out of her league. She had heard all about Shinji's exploits in Ancient Greece. How he had fought alongside the great Achilles himself. How many men he had killed in his many battles and wars. Add to that, that his first lover had been an amazon. As she thought about it now, how could she compete with that?

She could feel the strength in his arms. Their taut, firm, muscular strength. If he wanted to, he could have his way with her, right here and right now, and no one could stop him. Even if Kaji and Section 2 were in the room with them. Even if she had her Eva.

For some reason, that both terrified and thrilled the redheaded girl.

And at the same time, she felt wholly inadequate before him.

"What do you want, Asuka-chan?" he whispered huskily to her, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I-I-I-..." she started to say, only to babble like the little girl she was. "I... want you to kiss me." she said.

"Just a kiss?" he asked softly.

"Yes." she whispered back.

Shinji nodded and gripped the back of her smaller head with his strong hand and pulled her to him as his lips pressed against hers.

Asuka felt powerless. She was completely in his thrall now. He could easily break her neck like a toothpick. And for some reason... Asuka actually liked the idea.

END (For now)


End file.
